


Time to sin again

by Sherbet_steve



Series: Someone who chases two rabbits catch none [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: New chapter prequel to the other bunny fic... Have some food you sinners let me know if I missed a tag.





	Time to sin again

**Author's Note:**

> It's rushed all mistakes are my own I'm not great at writing smut sorry!

It had been six months since the last attack of their meadow. 3 alphas had been injured and 6 dens ruined. It was devastating. They knew if they had another attack by something more determined they wouldn't last. 

When an injured serpent had turned up at their door, it wasn't hard to strike up a deal. Heal the alpha for protection of their meadow. A place to stay as well. 

Crowley had been with them for 2 months now. Him and Aziraphale had become quite the pair. Of course he was drawn to the omega. Aziraphale was radiant, the most desirable omega by far. He was soft and seemingly innocent. Gorgeous body and angelic face. Crowley had fallen hard. Aziraphale just as far for the larger alpha. 

Aziraphale had accepted his courting gifts with an eagerness he had rarely shown. Even with Gabriel the most desirable alpha in their meadow. 

It was 4 months until Aziraphale would be truly old enough to be mated. Him and Crowley had been fooling around. His Alpha was amazing. Truly dedicated to Aziraphale's pleasure. His knot was… Aziraphale couldn't get enough. He couldn't barely wrap one hand around it. Don't get him started on the knot. He dreamt of him filling his pussy until he cried, night after night. 

\----------------

There was a knocking at the door to Aziraphale's den. He sighed softly setting down the book he was reading and the glasses perched on his nose. He went to open the door and smiled widely at who was waiting. "Alpha… what brings you my way?" 

"I brought you something." Crowley spoke pulling a lovely bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back. 

Aziraphale gasped and took them eagerly his cheeks flushing deeply. "Oh my dear they're lovely. I'm glad you're hear I wanted to speak with you. Come in come in." He spoke bustling to put the flowers in water. 

Crowley sprawled onto one of Aziraphale's seats in his little living room. "And what would that be little one?" He crooned. Aziraphale flushed as he made his way close. He was unashamed of the way he sat in Crowley's lap, getting comfortable as he pillowed his head on the alphas chest. Crowley wrapped him close with one strong arm. The other placing itself on Aziraphale's thick thigh.

"Well… we've had this thing going… and I'm sure you know you're to be my intended." He spoke almost nonchalantly as if it wasn't Crowley's greatest achievement in life so far. He grunted in agreement listening as the bunny continued. His little tail bobbing with excitement as he twisted and pet his long ear. 

"I'd like you knot me… properly. I can't take another 4 months." He said. Crowley was silent though the tightening in his pants spoke a thousand stories. 

"I-Is that sssssso my bunny? There's nothing I would rather do more." He spoke voice coming as more of a growl than not. 

\-------------------------

They didn't do anything that day, except speak about what was right and if it was truly what he wanted. They were in agreement. Which is why Aziraphale stood in his little bathroom looking himself over in his little reflective mirror. He thought he looked okay, assured that Crowley found him beautiful no matter what he wore. His little tail was bouncing with excitement. 

Crowley was nervous twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the edge of Aziraphale's little down mattress. He had brought the little bunny a bouquet of his favorite daisies and those wild strawberries that grew deep in the forest where Aziraphale wouldn't venture. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on the soft white tunic he was wearing. It was threadbare and hugged his curves, reaching to about mid thigh and rode up when he walked. 

He opened up the little door and stepped into the bedroom. He flushed as he saw Crowley shirtless sitting on his bed. He offered him a meek smile as he gazed at the floor. 

Crowley was speechless, his mouth suddenly going dry and his throat closing as he took in the situation in full. "Aziraphale… you're…. Breathtaking."

He whispered standing up to take the omega in his arms. He tilted his head down to meet the bunny's eyes as he cupped his flush cheeks. "I think I love you… already, I want you as my mate for life… will you let me claim you… with my knot and then for the colony to see this spring?"

Aziraphale was floored by the sudden confession… he was waiting until Crowley realized he could do better. But this was it "Crowley… how could I say no? Of course I'll be your mate. I want nothing more in life my dear." He cooed smiling brightly. 

Crowley pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Moments passed and the serpent guided the kiss deeper walking them to the bed. He lay Aziraphale down on his back and crawled over him. "My angel… will you let me take this off?" He asked tugging at the Hem of Aziraphale's slip. 

Aziraphale nodded lost for words as he lifted his arms to help. Crowley kissed his skin as he lifted, no milky white inch of tender flesh left unloved. "You're so beautiful… so perfect. An alphas wet dream." He purred dipping his hips to lay between Aziraphale's legs. 

He smoothed his hands up and down Aziraphale's plush thighs, angling them around his waist as he pressed soft kisses to the boys neck. He kissed lower and lower until he knew he could make marks without causing suspicion. Soon Aziraphale was covered in blood red bruises a testament to Crowleys claim, they ached so heavenly Aziraphale was already mewling and slicking between the thighs. 

Crowley sat up further and kissed Aziraphale on the nose… "Can I taste you?" He husked voice low and raspy. Aziraphale nodded quickly not trusting his voice. 

Crowley shifted down the bed until he was level with Aziraphale's trembling cunt. He rested the omega's legs over his shoulders as he inhaled the omegas sweet slick. He growled as he nipped the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Aziraphale whimpered as he sucked in an inhale. "P-Please alpha… need you." He whined. 

Crowley hushed him before nosing at his folds, spreading them with his thumbs as he lapped up any dripped slick. Like a cat that got the cream he dipped his forked tongue into Aziraphale's sweet pussy with a groan. Aziraphale shuddered and squeezed his thighs around Crowley's head. The alpha groaned as he delved deeper suckling at Aziraphale's clit as he slipped two deft fingers inside his dripping quim. With how wet he already was it was no hassle at all.

It was nothing they hadn't done before but yet at that moment the earth around them stood still. Time held its breath for them, it was just the too of them, so special as Crowley would claim Aziraphale that night. Aziraphale squealed as Crowley teased that sweet spot inside of him. Already gushing over his face "So sensitive already bunny…" Crowley teased

Crowley crawled up Aziraphale's body eager to be inside his omega already. He slipped his trousers down his thighs as he kissed Aziraphale warmly… "Ready my love?" He purred 

Aziraphale mewled and nodded eagerly arching his hips for it… whining like he was in heat. 

Crowley shushed his omega and held him close he reached down to press the fat head of his cock against Aziraphale's core. "Deep breath doll." He hissed before pressing in with a groan. 

They were both too worked up to do more than rut against each other fast and eager. They had years to go slow and explore each other but this was instinctual. Crowley needed to claim his mate before any other alpha had a chance. Before he knew it he was pounding Zira into a mattress while the omega squealed and whined. 

Neither of them lasted long, Aziraphale squirting and throbbing as Crowley worked his knot inside swelling and locking them together. "Love you angel… love you, my omega… all mine. Taking me so well baby. Your little hungry cunt milking my knot." He growled as he rolled his hips prolonging their pleasure. 

As they waited for the knot to go down Crowley settled atop of his soon to be mate, the weight of the alpha a soothing press as Aziraphale panted. "Love you Crowley… I'm yours…."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! Thanks for reading


End file.
